Why Yugi Why
by CrazyTenticalsAndHentai
Summary: yugi and his yami have some realy bad relationship problems new ch addeedd 7 and 8 pleessee reeeviewwww
1. ch 1 why yami why

Ch 1 , Why Yami Why!?  
  
Hi this is my life story of my Yami and me. One beautiful Saturday morning my Yami and I were tanning by the pool. All of a sudden Yami jumped on me and started to nibble on my ear. " Get off of me Yami!" I yelled. He ran inside the house crying. See my Yami is gay. I am straight though , so that serves as a problem. He is always trying to get me in bed. I am a single 21 year old and so is my Yami. I walked inside the house and said I was sorry. I love him and all it is just I hate it when he tries to get it on with me all the time.  
  
Everything was going fine until Monday night. We were eating dinner and he put something in my soup that made me fall asleep. When I awoke I was tied to a bed. I was butt naked. The room would have been pitch black if there weren't a couple of lit candles in the corners of the room. I saw a shadowy figure a pear in front of me. " Your finally awake my love." Yami said. I tried to yell at him when I realized that there was a cloth tied around my mouth. "Let the fun begin!" he yelled like a mad man. The next thing I knew I was being ass raped. I think I passed out from the pleasure.  
  
So sorry to leave you hanging. But I will right more later. 


	2. CH 2 MY New Friend

Ch2 my new friend  
  
When I awoke the next mourning I had a head ach not to mention my ass was stretched and bleeding. I got up and got dressed. I glanced ay the clock and it was already noon. I snuck down stairs to go to a fast food restaurant. When I got to the bottom step my Yami was jacking off to my Cool Devises DVDs. I managed to get out side and get into my Poursh Carrara. When I walked inside the restaurant I saw this hot girl from my trigonometry class. Her name was Naru Segawa. We started to talk, and we made a date for tomorrow night.  
  
Once again I am so sorry to leave you hanging. 


	3. ch 3 a girl?

Ch: 3.  
  
When I woke up this morning I was so tired I did not want to wake up. But as usual I hade to go to school. I really did not do much to day. I will just cut to the chase. At 8:30, I picked up Naru at her house. She was so surprised when she saw my car. We went to this place in L.A. when we got their valayed the car. Inside the place it was dark, it smelled of pot smoke, it had strobe lights, and DJ Square Pusher was playing this really cool song.  
  
She said that she had never listened to electronic music before, but that she liked it. We started to dance, and she freaked on me. I loved it when she did that. We went into the back room and made out. The feel of her soft body against mine was bliss. I stroked her hair and she loved that. The feel of her hard nipples turned me on, not that I was not already turned on!  
  
We made out for about an hour. Then I took her home. She showed me her home, and it was beautiful. I think today was the best day this week. When I got home Yami was crying on the couch. I went over there and he said, " Go away!" I said no! Tell me what happened. He said that how come you have a girl friend? You don't love me any more, do you? I the just left the room infuriated. I said to my self, I wish that he were dead. Then an evil grin showed on my face! 


	4. ch 4 hit man

Ch 4 hit man  
  
As soon as I woke up I called my evil friend. RIINNNGGG!! RIINNGG!! " Hello?" " Hi, its me Yugi." " Oh, hi." " Hey I was wondering if you could do a dirty job for me?" "Alright. What is it?" "Kill my Yami." I said very softly. "Fine, $200 bucks?" " Fine, do it by tomorrow." CLICK!! I violently slammed the phone on the charger. 


	5. ch 5 BY BY

Ch 5 By By  
  
I made another date with Naru. We went to this sushi place in San Bernadino. The place was called Siaka. We both ordered nigori saki. ( which is unfiltered rice wine)( it is really good.) We talked about school and how we hate our trigonometry teacher. We had a long dinner because the dam waiter kept getting our orders wrong. We almost left but then he came. And finally he got it right.  
  
I then took her home. I went inside with her. And we made out in her room. Then it turned out that we were having sex. I went home and Yami was not there. There was a note on the kitchen table that said, " no need to pay this one was fun!" There seemed to be no sine of a struggle. Then I walked into the dinning room and the rug was a little out of place. But I fixed it. I went to sleep thinking that this was a good day and I will no longer be assed raped! 


	6. ch special thanks

CH. 6 SPECIAL thanks  
  
Thank you for all of your support. 


	7. ch 7 the end?

CH 7 the end?  
  
When I woke up the next day I felt like I was a changed man. Everything felt different. Colors felt more vibrant, sounds were prettier, and the air smelt so fresh. I made myself some cereal And watched a little TV. I dosed off until the phone rang. When I answered it this weird freaky ass voice came on the line. "If you ever want to see Naru again, come to her house at 12:00! Or be sorry!!"  
As they said I met them there just at that time. Her parents car was out side so I thought this was all a joke. I knocked on the door but no answer. So I knocked on the door but no answer. I got so pissed off that I side kicked the door down.  
  
Sorry half to go. Oh and HUKETED OUN FONIKS HELPEED MEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. ch 8 then end ? 2

Ch: 8  
Sorry I have been lagging. School is tough and my comp broke.  
  
There was a trail of flower pedals leading to her room. I pulled out my Katana just to be ready. There was a smell of incenses coming from her room. The smell of it was making me dizzy. I snapped out of it, and busted the door down!  
  
"You are always trying to make a good entrance!" chuckled Yami. "AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" I yelled. I ran at him and swung my katana at him. He blocked it with his bare hands! He then used his telekinetic powers to throw my sword into the ceiling. He then took control of my body so I could not move. Then he knocked me out.  
  
I awoke tied to Naru's bed, naked, and covered in Naru's blood, flesh, and intestines. He stood over me and said. "Admit it Yugi, you are as gay as I am!" Then, all of a sudden, my blood ran cold, all of my hairs stood on end, and for the first time I felt something different deep down inside. 


End file.
